Bedtime Stories, by Cameron
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: All Hunter wanted was a bedtime story. Though, he should have known better then to ask Cameron for one.


**Back with another one-shot. I was inspired by... something. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Lord, was he tired. Cameron yawned widely, trying to stay awake just a little bit longer. He had to make it to the garden after all.

He could hear the nocturnal pinatas making noises as they were waking up. Cameron ignore them as he walking into the garden, and was thankful that there was no such thing as a cricket pinata, otherwise he would never get to sleep. He _would _sleep inside Leafos' house in the guest room, but her father, Jardiniero, didn't quite trust him in the same house as his daughter.

Cameron headed right for the apple tree. He would always lean against it as he slept, thinking that it was quite comfortable sleeping against the soft bark. It even had the wool blanket beside it that he slept with, keeping his nude form warm in the night. After all, he hated wearing clothes as he slept.

Unfortunately, Cameron couldn't go to sleep quite yet.

"Hey Cam," His younger brother, Hunter, calls out cheerfully. Cameron looks over, looking at his younger brother. Strangely, he was in his wheelchair, which he rarely was in while he was in the garden. He was turning on the torches, to light the garden up in the night. It made the brothers feel a little more secure in the darkest of nights, because it was a little scary having to sleep outside at night. Cameron smiles at him.

"Hey bro. Are you heading to bed soon?" the older brother asks as he removes his shirt. Hunter shook his head, watching as the flames danced for a moment.

"No. I haven't been able to sleep lately," The younger replies, slowly wheeling away from the torch. Cameron looks over at him, a brow raised.

"Really? Why not?" He asked, now starting to undo his pants. Hunter had to look away- even if he was used to it by now, he did not like to look at his brother naked. Instead, he pretends to be interested in a wild Mothdrop fluttering by.

"I don't know. I just don't feel... at easy at night I guess," he said. Cameron chuckles, and for once decides to leave his boxers on.

"Maybe you just miss Pansee's bedtime stories," He teased, referring to his younger sister's imagination. All throughout his life, Pansee would always tell Hunter these crazy stories that she would always make up, and sometimes even impressed Cameron with her storytelling. Alas, however, Pansee did not come with the brothers on their voyage to Pinata Island, and it had been months since he had heard one of her stories.

"Yeah, probably," Hunter replies. It's true- he really did miss the bedtime stories every night. The suddenly, as the wild mothdrop from before turned into a resident of the garden, a crazy thought came to his head.

"Cameron, will you tell me a story?" Hunter asked out of the blue. Cameron stood there a moment, a brow raised as he stared at his younger brother.

"... What?"

"Tell me a bedtime story," Hunter repeats. Cameron looked as baffled as before, surprised that Hunter would ask such a thing of him. He wasn't Pansee, you know.

"Um... No," Cameron says, turning away as he was unfolding the blanket. Hunter pouts, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, please?"

"You're too old for a bedtime story."

"I am not! I'm only 15."

"Exactly. You are too old," Cameron says stubbornly, yawning as he did so. He was much too tired to think of a story in the first place, and not only that, why would Hunter even _want _him to tell him a story?

"Please?" Hunter says, sticking out his lower lip. Cameron looks at him, and was caught in the trap.

_Damn, the puppy face, _he thinks, biting his lower lip slightly. Hunter had folded his hands together underneath his chin, and his blue eyes looked up at him. Cameron scratched the side of his head, his cheeks a bit flushed.

"Hunter-"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"... Okay, but only if you promise to never say that again."

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me," Cameron says, walking over to his younger brother. He took his sweet time helping him get out of his wheelchair and onto the ground below, leaning his back up against a tree. Hunter had a giddy face on the whole time, and he truly felt like he was six years old again. He just hoped that Cameron was as good at storytelling as Pansee was.

"Okay, uh..." Cameron stammered for a moment, his tired mind working hard to come up with some sort of plot. He gently laid his head back on the apple tree, the wool blanket spread over his lap. With a few clicks of his tongue, he had a bit of a plot going on- at least, the beginning of one.

"Okay, so... Once upon a time," He starts. "There was a handsome- no, _extremely gorgeous _prince named-"

"Cameron?" Hunter asked, taking a wild guess.

"Cameron III," Cameron finished. "Although, he hated the III part and just called himself Cameron."

"This story is off to a wonderful start," Hunter comments in a very sarcastic tone. Cameron nods, not catching the sarcasm in his younger brother's tone.

"Yes. Prince Cameron was the most gorgeous man in all of the land. All the woman, and a guy named-"

"Eddie Lizard?"

"Sure. All the woman, and Eddie Lizard, loved him. Every morning, he could heard them all squealing outside of his gates every morning-"

"This is super boring."

"Hush! I'm not at the good part yet!" Cameron scolded. "Anyway, with all of his gorgeousness, also came a curse."

"Curse of what?"

"Undeniable Beauty-"

"Okay, this is really lame. Tell a different story," Hunter said in a demanding tone. He did not want to listen to his brother be all narcissistic. Cameron pouted.

"Fine," He mutters. "Then... um... Once upon a time, there was a very vengeful Eskimo."

"What was the eskimo's name?"

"Um... Sparcticus."

"Uh-huh. And what was he vengeful about?"

"Well, he hated all the villagers who lived on Pinata Island. He thought that they had something to with his lover, Sahari, suddenly dying."

"Dying of what, exactly?"

"I don't know! She just died! So Sparcticus grew immense hatred for the other villagers, and spent many years developing a plan to kill them all."

"I don't think I like this story either."

"Well, I'm telling it anyway, Mr. Whiny, " Cameron scolds. Hunter leaned his head forward and rested it on his hand. He knew he shouldn't have asked Cameron for a story, yet he was dumb enough to ask anyway.

"So one day, he finally got his revenge-"

"How?"

"Dammit, if you would stop interrupting I will tell you!"

"Okay, sorry! Go on."

"Okay... Now, there was a very feminine man who always tries to run the village-"

"Named Eddie Lizard, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Well, he was hearing strange noises at night, and at first he thought it was just some crazy teens having sex, but then came to realize that it was a little more then that."

"Mm-hm."

"Yes. So he went outside to investigate, and saw Sparcticus standing outside. He had a crazy smile on his face, and a machete in his right hand. Eddie screamed and shit his girly pants as Sparcticus swung the machete forward and sliced his head right off-"

"Can I ask a question?"

"No. Blood splattered the grounds below, staining the green grass. The next morning everyone had begun to wonder where Eddie had gone, and Sparcticus had brought himself forward to the village. He showed them Eddie's severed head, showing the horrors of the death that would soon happen to the villagers."

"Mm-hm."

"To his surprise, however, the people did not care at all about what had happened to Eddie, and decided to thank him for the murder instead of trying to get revenge."

"Then what happened?"

"Sparcticus sliced all their heads off with a machete. The end," Cameron took a deep breath as he finished his so-called story. Hunter just gave him a long stare, a disgusted look of disapproval on his face. Cameron just stared back, a slight smile on his face.

"What did you think? Just as good as Pansee, right?" Cameron asked. Hunter hesitated, not saying anything right away.

Finally, he just has to ask. "Do you have something against Eddie or something?"

Cameron only snorts. "No, why would you think that?"

* * *

**Moral of this pointless story- don't ever let Cameron tell you a bedtime story. **

**And you all thought this was going to be meaningful ;)**


End file.
